


Stay with me

by BrujiPuh



Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrujiPuh/pseuds/BrujiPuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Said in the tittle, three vignettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts).



> A small detail to better your day.


End file.
